


One Day, Mate

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Gen, aide!crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Non-Verbal Autistic!John has his aide, Crystal Taylor, who helps him navigate his life and Queen. They may joke and bother one another, but the aide-client relationship they have is tender.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John and Crystal were really close so although Ratty was John's roadie, it makes sense that Crystal could be his aide in this made up universe.  
> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked:Love your blog! I really benefited from having an aide when I was young. Can we see crystal as an aide/support to a nonverbal John! Loose prompt, we just don’t always see representations of aides that aren’t weird inspiration porn!!

"You all ready, John?” Crystal asked, checking John over as he finished his breakfast, the ever tried and true cheese on toast. John nods, draining the last of his milk before getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. 

“Mate, where do you think your going?” Crystal said, eyes squinted as John tried to walk away. John flashed him a cheeky smile, going back to the sink to wash his dishes. 

Crystal watched as John got his stuff ready for another day in studio. John didn’t like to be helped, only guided if he forgot something or made a mistake, which Crystal was more than happy to do. Less physical labor for him! John lugged his bass to the front door followed by his bag full of music sheets and stim toys, looking over to his aide and signing “OK”. 

Crystal clapped his hands together, opening the door so John could take his stuff to his car. John hobbled to the car, clearly excited for another day of songwriting and recording. He practically flung his stuff into the car, Crystal winching as he watched (Ever wondered why John changed basses so much? That’s why), and ran back, signing “Key” over and over again, grinning.

“You wanna lock up your flat? Here,” Crystal said, handing John the keys to his flat. Making happy noises at the back of his throat, John shoved the key into the key hole, twisting it the wrong way. He grunted before twisting it the other way, humming when he heard the door lock. Without wasting a second, he ran back to the car, keys in hand.

Crystal trailed behind, mumbling something about John not even drinking coffee. Why was he always so ramped up in the mornings? The man was like a firecracker. At least before his afternoon crash. He trudged to the car, prepared for a whole entire car ride with a squeaking, rocking John. He was pretty cute. _Hmph_.

By the time Crystal pulled into the studio parking lot, John was flapping and giggling, hyping himself up for some serious jamming. Crystal had to remind him to keep his seat belt on at least 3 times. John would just sign sorry. Before trying it again. 

“You little devil!” Crystal said with a laugh making John squeal at his nickname. John absolutely gave Crystal a run for his money and he knew it. Not that Crystal minded. He thoroughly enjoyed John’s tenacity. He never had a client so bullheaded like John before and he _loved_ it. Deep down, he hoped they’d never be separated. He could see himself being John’s aide until he died. Just don’t tell John that. His ego would swell.

Once parked, John dashed out the car, not looking back to even apologize for leaving Crystal with all of his things that Crystal would have to carry inside. Unfortunately, this happened regularly. Although most times he’d pull John back out to get his own things. He wouldn’t try today, though. John was brimming with more excitement than usual. He’d probably combust if he couldn’t stay inside with his buddies. Crystal knew when to pick his battles.

“Oh, no, John, I’d _love_ to carry your things inside for you,” Crystal murmured to himself as he unloaded the car. He wobbled inside, smiling at the chorus of “Morning, Crystal!” he heard upon entering the building. 

Crystal had been there since day one. John just wanted a band to play with after his classes and Queen, all scrappy and star eyed, were there to fill that need. He never imagined they’d get this far. Touring and fancy hotels and gigantic concert venues. Neither had John. He was just as surprised as Crystal when his hobby became his job. 

But here they were now! John living out a dream most would consider impossible for someone like him. It made Crystal a little teary eyed if he thought too long about it. 

He set John’s things down, greeting Brian at the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

“You haven’t happened to have seen a Tasmanian devil running around here, have you?” Crystal asked after a sip of his java. 

Brian chuckled. “I think I saw him with Fred.”

Figures. John loved to watch Freddie warm up. And Freddie loved being watched. The two of them could spend hours together, John flapping and Freddie belting his heart out if people let them. 

Crystal and Brian looked at each other and giggled upon hearing Freddie hit a high note, followed by some clapping and squeaking. 

_Found him_.

♚

Crystal had it easy when John was recording or song writing. John always got in the zone, strumming away on his bass, take after take or scribbling furiously on paper. All he had to do was sit back and wait for John to need him. 

Which was right now.

John suddenly got up from the table he was writing on, walking over to Crystal with a frown. 

“What’s wrong, John?” Crystal asked, setting down his news paper.

John just signed “No.”, hopping a little out of frustration. 

Crystal, while an aide extraordinaire, couldn’t decipher what John was trying to say. He pulled out John’s Pec sheet and laid them out.

“You know the drill,” Crystal said, taking a hold of one of John’s hands, bringing it above the cards, a silent request to point at whatever he was feeling or needing.

John’s hand hovered over the card for a moment before poking the “I feel…” square. His eyes scanned the sheet, poking the “Sleep” square when he found it.

“Tired? You think some food will help or you want to take a nap?” Crystal asked, rummaging through the loose cards to find one that said “Lunch” and another that said “Nap”

John hesitated, decisions always being the worst for him. Crystal just smiled and nodded, letting him take his time to pick. Eventually, John chose nap.

“Nice choice,” Crystal said, getting up to lead John somewhere quiet and dark. 

John got all snuggled up on a couch, his eyes already drooping.

“I’ll wake you up in 30 minutes, okay?” Crystal says as he leaves the room.

Sleepily, John signs, “Thank you, Crystal,” Crystals sign name being two bops to the side of John’s head. A subtle reminder that the two bumped heads _a lot_. Crystal snorted and closed the door. 

♚

“We won’t make it in time to watch your show if you keep this up,” Crystal said, watching unsurprised as John latched onto Roger, rubbing his cheeks all over Roger’s face. Roger was the only one who could handle John’s roughness, so their goodbyes where compromised of wrestling matches and the most brutish hugs anyone had ever seen.

John hummed, as if to say he didn’t care, squeaking when Roger locked him in a bear hug. They were worse than teens in love when it came to saying goodbye.

And they weren’t even in love.

After what felt like _years_ , the farewell ritual was complete, John grabbing his things and skipping to the car.

“Have a nice night, everyone!” Crystal called out, waving goodbye to everyone staying, which was practically everyone besides John. John always had to leave around 7 because, despite neither of them liking it, Crystal did have to go off the clock. He wasn’t a live in aide, which John wanted him to be, but his insurance didn’t cover it. He’s apparently abled enough, whatever the hell that means.

It’s the worst part of the day, John always getting grumpy and teary eyed. He didn’t like his night aide. They always changed. 

John huffed and shook his head, grunting and groaning as Crystal set down a plate of biscuits, the last thing he always did before leaving for the day. 

“C’mon, John. I hate this too. Don’t make me sad before going,” Crystal says, his lips tugging downward. John’s eyes watered, his hands slapping at his thighs. He wished Crystal could stay with him forever. He didn’t want anyone else. 

Crystal tried to pull John into a hug but John squirmed away, grunting.

“No, Crystal,” he signed. “Crystal, stay.”

“One day, okay? We’ll figure all the insurance mumbo jumbo out and it’ll happen. Just not today, mate,” he said, gathering up his things and heading out the door. He saw the headlights of the night aide through the window. He didn’t look back, knowing John would probably be crying. He always was when he left. 

He gave a curt nod to the night aide and got into his car, speeding off. 

“Good evening, Mr. Deacon! Fussy today, are we?” The night aide said, a woman he’s seen here and there before. 

_I’m not fussy, I’m sad_ , John wanted to say. _I’m not a child either,_ he wanted to add.

But all he did was cry more.

Only 11 more hours until Crystal came back.

♚

“Crystal! Crystal!” John signed, honking and shrieking as he ran outside, barefoot to meet Crystal from his car.

Crystal rolled down his window as he parked, yelling, “Oi! You little devil! Get back inside, you’re barefoot and it’s chilly out!”

John laughed and hopped in place, clearly not wanting to listen. Crystal chuckled, expecting no less from John. 

He got out of his car, immediately being assaulted by hugs and kisses from John. The kisses were new.

“You missed me that much? Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too. Now get inside or I’ll burn your toast,” Crystal said, shaking off an affectionate John. John flapped as he ran back inside his flat. Crystal followed after him, chuckling the whole way. 

Upon entering, Crystal asked, “You ready for another great day, John?”

John screamed and bounced, heading to the kitchen to start on his breakfast. Crystal smiled.

_One day, mate._


	2. The Unthinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unthinkable happens and Crystal's ready to decapitate someone. And although the day is horrible, it ends up being a monumental day for John and his professional relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Hiii I’m the aide!anon and it was soooo wonderful! I thought the bit about the insurance and crystal having to leave was so real and hurt my heart. I want more!! Can see aide crystal being able to live with him & john’s reaction? Maybe their first night together?

When Crystal parked his car in the driveway of John’s flat that morning, his stomach turned uncomfortably, although he wasn’t sure why. John wasn’t outside or in his doorway, shrieking and squeaking to greet him, but that wasn’t particularly abnormal. Some mornings, John could be as sluggish as the rest of them.

Still, Crystal couldn’t shake the feeling as he walked up to John’s door, a shiver running down his spine as he knocked. John groaned on the other side of the door, unlocking it quickly and shuffling back to the couch to curl up.

“What? No hug? No good morning?” Crystal said as he walked in, laughing although the feeling in his gut never left. He closed the door behind him, going over to John, who was rocking and grunting, mussing up his hair. Crystal took a seat next to him, head tilted.

“What’s up, mate? Rough night?” he asked, knowing John got extremely irritable if he didn’t get at least 7 hours of sleep.

John nodded, rubbing his hands roughly all over his head, knotting up his hair.

“That’s fine, then. You have a free day today. You can go back to sleep now or after breakfast, if you want,” Crystal said, a hand gently patting John’s, hoping he’d stop the rough movements. It’d be Crystal who’d have to comb the knots out and the idea didn’t seem appealing to him.

John looked up at him with wet eyes, signing “No”, then curling back up to continue his rocking.

John was never one to turn down a nap. More alarm bells went off in Crystal’s head, but he swallowed down the urge to panic. Panicking was not allowed.

“What’s wrong then, John? Is it your pajamas? Too scratchy? Or-“ Crystal was cut off by John moaning. John scooted close to Crystal and signed for his Pec cards. Crystal obliged, bringing him his Pec sheet and cards and a tissue.

John ignored the tissue, shaking as he rapidly pointed at the “I feel…” square followed by the “Sad” square.

“You’re sad? Wanna tell me why?” Crystal said, his heart beginning to race. Something was wrong and for the first time, he had no idea what it was.

John pointed at “I feel…” and then the “Afraid” square.

“Afraid too? Did you have a bad dream?”

John shook his head. He grabbed the sheets, sifting through them until he found the one he wanted. He pointed to the word “Night” before he grabbed Crystal’s arm and slapped it.

Crystal recoiled at the sudden violence, but assumed it was John trying to say something. He wracked his mind but couldn’t come up with anything. He shot John a confused look.

John whimpered, pointing to “Night” again and then “Woman”. He slapped his own hand this time. His lower lip trembled all the while.

Night. Woman. Slap. Night. Woman. Slap. Night. Wo-

“John, did your night aide _slap_ you?” Crystal said, his eyes wide, his voice brimming with disbelief. This could _not_ be what John was trying to tell him.

To Crystal’s horror, he nodded, erupting into cries after he did.

Crystal’s brain turned into both an endless void and a chaotic volcano, spewing anger.

Someone…laid a hand on John. Someone had the audacity to lay a hand on John.

Crystal turned a deep scarlet, his limbs shaking. He wanted to scream and run after the bitch who dared touch John like that.

He had to keep his composure though. There was plenty of time to shout and curse. Right now, he had to approach this as calmly as he could.

Crystal straightened up, shaking the tension from his body. He took a few deep breaths, feeling his control come back to him.

He held John, who melted into him and sobbed, babbling in a heart wrenching voice. Crystal rocked himself and John, petting John’s hair and back, waiting for him to calm down. They could talk once all the fear escaped John’s body.

It wouldn’t be an hour until that happened. John sniffled as he sipped his milk and nibbled his cheese on toast. Most mornings, he would make it himself, but his ability to take care of himself seemed to have disappeared, understandably so. Crystal didn’t mind making his breakfast. It gave him time to think.

Crystal sat opposite to John once everything was put away, trying to figure out what questions to ask. John was brilliant. So smart and astute and bright. But Crystal also knew John was sensitive, vulnerable and most of all, gullible. He could be swayed to do something or convinced to believe something so easily. He could only wonder what the hell this night aide did.

“So, John, is it okay if I ask what happened?” Crystal asked softly, sliding over a pencil and paper for John to write if he couldn’t sign it. John’s signing wasn’t very good.

John hesitated, looking down at the paper. He took another bite of his toast, setting it down on his plate, slowly signing, “John naughty. No bath. Angry.” He got teary eyed remembering it all. She was wearing red. She said it was time for a bath. John was being bad and he said no. He didn’t want a bath. He wanted to go to sleep. He was being naughty, she said. John tried to run to his room but she caught him. She grabbed his arm and slapped it. His arm turned red too. He cried and she didn’t care. She said naughty boys get spanked. John wasn’t a boy though, but it hurt. He couldn’t stop crying and he felt stupid and alone and very scared. He wished Crystal was there or that maybe he wasn’t so dumb so he could stop her being mean to him. He took a bath though. She was happy afterwards. Maybe he was being bad.

“The aide wanted you to take a bath. You didn’t want to. So, she slapped you?” Crystal clarified, his throat growing tight as he was forced to say those words.

John nodded, signing “Naughty John” again. He deserved it. He was supposed to listen to his aides and he didn’t. His heart fluttered at the thought of Crystal being mad at him too. “Sorry, Crystal.” He signed.

Crystal nearly reeled at John. He shook his head, holding his hands up. “John, no, no. No, no, no. Us aides are here to help you. We are not your boss, your mum, your teacher, nothing. If anything, you are _our_ boss. Remember how we talked about that?”

John remembered. Crystal had to have talks with John about not being so obedient. He was an adult. He could decide what to do and what not to do. The aides just helped him keep things decent, healthy and reasonable.

“Right? So, if you didn’t want to talk a bath, you weren’t being naughty. You made a decision and the aide should have let you make that decision. She was the bad one, not you. John, you didn’t deserve what happened to you at all,” Crystal said, stressing the last sentence.

John hummed something flat, looking around the kitchen. He still felt bad.

Crystal would work on that later. For now, he had a few more questions.

“Can you show me where she hit you?” He wanted to see if she had left any marks. When John showed him his arm, there was nothing. Not that he wouldn’t believe John. It’d just make this harder to prove to others.

Crystal tenderly rubbed the spot on John’s arm before asking another question. “Can you show me how she hit you?”

John was a little too eager to reenact this. He grabbed Crystal’s arm, yelling angrily as if he were the aide and whacked Crystal’s arm, not holding back. _Fucking ouch_. But he wanted to make sure nothing was misinterpreted before bringing this up with the company that hired them out.

Crystal rubbed his own arm, satisfied with this. Now he only had two more questions.

“Do you mind if I ring up your mum to tell her about this?”

John nodded.

“And are you okay with me telling the company about what your aide did? You can say no, but we can’t fix this if we stay quiet.”

John took a moment but he nodded again.

“Fantastic,” Crystal says, getting up to give John another hug before making a few difficult phone calls.

♚

“Crystal mad?” John asked his mother, who had gotten there in a record breaking 45 minutes after Crystal’s call.

John’s mum wasn’t good at BSL but could figure out the question from John’s face. She giggled, looking over her shoulder to a hot-headed Crystal on the phone, yelling and cursing every 3 seconds at who she believed to be the director of the company that sent out the aides.

“Yes. Quite mad. Not at you though, darling,” She said, handing John biscuit. John was on the floor, fiddling with a small amp as his mother continually fed him, something mothers seemed to do when stressed.

John munched on the biscuit and laughed. That was good enough for him.

“How dare you call yourself a company based on quality when you don’t even do background checks on your aides! My client could have been seriously hurt! And how exactly do you propose we get him comfortable again with your service? He’s terrified of any aide besides myself working with him now. How exactly do you think you can fix this? Throwing money at it won’t heal the trauma, you should know this, you bugger!”

John’s mum blushed, handing John another biscuit. He was full but he took it because he never got to eat so many sweets at once. Today started off badly but his mum and Crystal were here and he was eating a lot of biscuits so maybe it was actually a good day. John happily hummed as he ripped out some unnecessary wires from the amp.

Crystal let out a big sigh, hanging up the phone and wiped his face. He approached the two in the living room, his skin returning to it’s normal hue. “They’re definitely going to fire the woman. As for everything else, it’s up in the air. They might buy us out. A lawsuit wouldn’t look good for them, _apparently_. But as for the insurance stuff, that’s all you, Lily. Left the phone nice and warm for you,” he said, laughing out of exhaustion and humor. This was going to be a long and tedious process for the both of them. John couldn’t talk, so it was just him and his mum. He was fine with that, though. John was worth every minute of it.

Lilian excused herself, ready to have to negotiate with the insurance company. Oh, how fantastic healthcare was for those in need. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Crystal plopped himself on the floor next to John, stealing an uneaten biscuit. “So, how’s it going over here? Working on the amp Freddie gave you?” he asked, looking at all the junk John had amassed around him. Wires, screwdrivers and circuit boards. John nodded with a grin, connecting two wires together.

At least he was happy. Crystal was scared of the next few hours, though. When he’d have to leave. When John’s mum would be left alone to deal with him. She was pretty good at it, due to the fact that she had done so for 18 years, but he still worried. John got easily put off by things. He nicked himself shaving once and refused to shave again for a month. Only after a long and strenuous reintroduction could he handle controlling his beard. This was much worse than a little cut. Would his bath time be ruined? His bedtime routine? All other aides that weren’t him?

“Tell me, John, when I go home tonight, you’ll be good to your mum? You don’t have to bathe tonight, but you’ll be able to go to sleep fine?”

John stopped his tinkering to think.

“No woman?” John asked.

“No. That aide is **_never_** coming back here. And no one else from that company either. Just you and your mum for tonight.”

“No Crystal?”

“No, you know the drill, mate. I leave at 7.” Crystal wished it wasn’t so, but he didn’t want to get fired for over stepping boundaries.

“Sad. OK.” John returned to his amp, huffing.

_One day, m-_

“Crystal! Crystal! Get over here!” Lilian yelled, hopping as she held the phone receiver, a hand over the speaker. Crystal perked up, heading over to the ecstatic, bouncing woman.

“Crystal! If the insurance can get ahold of your company today, they can authorize you to go full time with John.”

Crystal felt like he got the most loving punch to the heart.

“It would be temporary until all of this is fixed, but it’s a foot in the door, no?” she said, beaming.

He was at a loss for words. Who knew it would take something so despicable to make something so incredible.

He spent the next hour on the phone, on hold, talking with his branch manager and then a higher up, going over qualifications and rules and promising to go do additional training that next morning and like that. He was all John’s. Even if it was just for a week.

Crystal turned on his heels, grinning so big it hurt.

“John?” he called out, walking back to his client.

John hummed.

“Guess what? I’m staying.”

John screamed.

♚

Crystal chuckled, pushing John away from him. John laughed, shuffling closer to Crystal on the bed.

“You most certainly do not get read bedtime stories. I call foul!” Crystal said, sitting even farther away from John. John honked, shoving the book back into Crystal’s lap.

He was right. John’s bedtime routine was simple. Shower. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Climb into bed and sleep. He occasionally needed help self-soothing, but that was it. A simple head rub and he was gone for the night.

But he didn’t want the night to end so quickly. His best friend was here and was going to stay here for the very first time. He wanted to stretch it out for as long as possible. Hence the book.

“You little devil. Fine, fine. One chapter, okay?” Crystal said in a playfully stern voice. John nodded excitedly, wriggling under the covers.

“Could you have picked a bigger book? Ugh. Okay, this is The Shining by Stephen King. Hm, that bloke sounds familiar. Alright, chapter 1…”

"’No. No hard feelings.’ Jack flashed the PR grin again, but he was glad Ullman didn't offer to shake hands. There were hard feelings. All kinds of them,” Crystal said, his voice trailing into a whisper once he took a glance at a sleeping John.

This felt right. This felt good. No one could take care of John like he did. No one could protect John like he did. This should’ve been what he was doing for all these years, instead of leaving John’s safety to chance. This was a scenario that kept Crystal up at night and in a horrible way, he was glad it happened because it would **_never happen again_**. Never.

Quietly, Crystal set down the book, shut off the lamp and exited John’s room. He walked right into Lilian’s hug, hugging her back.

“Oh, this is a blessed day. I can finally breathe knowing he’ll be in good hands all day and all night. You don’t know how much you’ve helped our family,” she said, sniffling as she squeezed Crystal.

_Ma’am, you don’t know how much your son has helped me._

Crystal just smiled.

♚

Crystal awoke to some grunting and gentle pushes to his chest. He blinked as his vision came back, his eyes focusing on a grinning John, who was knelt besides him.

He was on the couch, a last-minute accommodation. His back ached as he sat up, looking around the living room. It was still dark. The clock read 6am.

“Good morning!” John signed, giggling. Crystal laughed himself.

“Morning, you little devil.” He said, stretching, joints crackling. It was still an hour before him and John usually started their routine, but what the hell? Things were changing. He and John were gonna move into a proper house. Their schedule would change. Everything was gonna change.

“So!” Crystal clapped his hands together. “You ready to have a great day, John?”

John shrieked.

His mother, who was sleeping on the other couch, woke with a start.

Crystal and John giggled, their foreheads touching.


End file.
